Confessions at a Kissing Booth
by YogixGareki Always
Summary: The school is hosting a carnival and Gareki decides he is going to finally confess to the senior Yogi. Just a writing prompt to help with Teenage Dreamers.


**Hey! So this is kinda like a writing prompt to practice on my writing before I even finish writing the second chapter of Teenage Dreamers. **

**The main purpose of the prompt was to focus on my display of the characters, for example do they act the same as the original characters in the anime/manga. The other purpose for this is to focus on my kissing scenes, like when the scene is about to begin, the climax (the actual kiss itself) and the aftermath. But I did not include the aftermath in this prompt. If you have any tips, complaints, or anything even suggestions for Teenage Dreamers please review, I'd really appreciate it.**

_**I do not own Karneval(sadly) but if I did it would be Yogi x Gareki, Hirato x Akari, Tsukumo x Nai, and Iva x Tsukitachi coupling. Tehee~**_

* * *

Today was the day that Gareki decided he would confess to Yogi. The school was hosting a carnival to fundraise for the senior and junior class trip to Europe in July and Yogi, a childish senior that Gareki liked for about a year, was manning the kissing booth located on the other side of the ferris wheel.

The moment Gareki arrived at the carnival he sought out the location of the kissing booth.

Gareki spotted a long line of chattering and squealing girls in front of a booth. At the top of the booth there was a sign that read:

_Kisses for $2_

_Help raise money for our trip!_

Gareki involuntarily scoffed at the plain and cheesy sign. He looked around the curving line of girls to see a spot of sunny maize colored hair.

There was Yogi sitting at the booth, energetically greeting a girl who was next in line to kiss him.

Gareki narrowed his eyes as he watched the girl blush a bright red as she leaned over the booth to kiss Yogi. Despite his childish nature, the girls at the high school were crazy about Yogi. Whenever he had a clueless, adorable, or bashful moment/ facial expression, they went head over heels. Yogi was always mannerable and treated them like queens and always defended them. In their eyes he was THE Perfect Guy. A Japanese exchange student confirmed that belief by calling him _Oji _which is apparently Japanese for "Prince". Gareki once again involuntarily scoffed as he thought about the girls reaction to the thought of Yogi being a prince; they all swooned at the image of Yogi being a prince and immediately called him their dazzling prince once they saw him.

Gareki snapped back into reality when he saw the girl who was just in line to kiss Yogi, run past him her face fully red and her hand touching her lips.

He looked back over to Yogi who was taking the money from next girl and went through, what Gareki assumed, the same greeting he did for the previous girl, only the look on his face changed slightly into a combination of a cheerful yet worried expression.

Gareki knew him all too well to know that Yogi was worried about the girl that ran off. The raven haired boy sighed and slightly shook his head at Yogi's clueless concern for the girl. The senior always worried about every little thing that bothered or happened to people even when it was virtually nothing to be concerned about. But Gareki couldn't view Yogi's concern or protectiveness over people ridiculous because that's they way he was about his loved ones. Protectiveness for others was the similarity Gareki and Yogi had despite their differentiating personalities and outlook on certain aspects of life.

Gareki looked down at his watch, it was time for him to go check in and tend to his assigned station. He cast one last glance over at Yogi who was currently kissing girl, before he walked away unnoticed to his game booth.

While he walked over to his station, Gareki tried to calm his emotions and maintain a guarded composure. He wasn't the type to overreact or get jealous but when it involved the bright blonde senior he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy or a slight jolt of protectiveness go through him.

* * *

Gareki's shift was over and he walked back to the kissing booth. He quickly weaved in and out of the crowd that was headed to various areas of the carnival, especially to the concession stands.

When he arrived near the booth there was no line and he could see Yogi reclining back in his chair eating cotton candy.

Before he could walk over there on his own account, Yogi spotted him and waved him over.

The raven haired boy put up a neutral and controlled composure as he walked over to join Yogi.

"Gareki! Heeeyyy~" Yogi exclaimed.

"Stop making so much noise Yogi. I'm right here."

"Ah sorry about that I was just kind of excited,"Yogi said shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you enjoying the carnival?"

"There are way too many brats here acting like they've lost their minds and the crowd is annoying. Besides I've been to better carnivals."

"But thats not the right attitude! It's fun and the sweets are amazing!"

"Tch. No it's not fun it's stupid."

Hearing this, Yogi slightly drooped. Gareki ,noticing the sudden attitude change in Yogi, felt a rush of guilt. Before he could utter an apology or something to bring Yogi back up, another girl walked up to the booth.

"Hold on Gareki," Yogi quickly said before he took the money from the girl and proceeded to kiss her. The raven haired boys right eye twitched as he looked at the two sharing a short sweet kiss.

"Thank you!" Yogi exclaimed after the girl left. Yogi began to finish off his cotton candy when his phone alarm went off. The boy nonchalantly took his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Looks like my shift is over,"Yogi said looking up from his phone to flash a bright smile at Gareki.

Instead of replying, Gareki stared at the corner of Yogi's lips, this made Yogi self conscious quickly.

"What is there something on my face?"

"Yea it's just some cotton candy," Gareki calmly stated. Yogi reached to touch his face but Gareki grabbed his hand and lowered the other males hand.

"I got it," he said distractedly. This was his moment to show Yogi his feelings for him. A blush dusted Yogi's cheeks.

"G-Gare..k..ki,"the blonde stuttered.

Before Gareki could give it a second thought, he leaned forward and slowly licked at the cotton candy on the corner of Yogi's lip.

Gareki pulled back for a split second and gazed into the dream filled purple eyes staring at him in shock before he leaned in again and licked the blondes mouth. As his tongue glided along Yogi's lips he could taste cotton candy, mint, and some other sugary taste he couldn't identify.

He pulled back once more and stared at Yogi.

"Ga...ga...Gare..k..k..ki wh..what are y..you doing?" Yogi stammered fully blushing.

"I like you Yogi," Gareki whispered.

"I like you too."

Gareki slightly shook his head. "No I mean I like you more than a friend."

"I know. And I like you the same way," Yogi explained before he closed the distance between them and gave Gareki a tender kiss.

_Once again If you have any tips, complaints, or anything even suggestions for Teenage Dreamers please review or pm, I'd really appreciate it._


End file.
